Inseperable
by WhyIDontSpeak
Summary: Carlie, Maddie, and Eden are the three best friends in District 12. They are well known around the district for the talents they possess, and how close they are. After only Katniss won the 74th games, the games carried on as usual. The third Quarter Quell gets a twist: Three will be reaped from each district. Full summary inside. Not a love story! Not for Peeta fans, either!
1. Nice, Carue

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction and you have NO idea how long I've debated on actually posting it. I have been writing this for a while and, if you're reading this, got enough courage to actually post it. I have the actual games written out and decided to start on a good introduction for it. This takes place 2-3 days before the reaping. Hope it isn't too bad! Enjoy!  
Oh yeah, summary:  
**Carlie, Maddie, and Eden are the three best friends in District 12. They are well known around the district for the talents they possess, and how close they are. After only Katniss won the 74th games, the games carried on as usual. The third Quarter Quell gets a twist: Three will be reaped from each district. When Maddie is reaped, Carlie and Eden volunteer to do anything and everything they can to get her home. Will they succeed? Read to find out! **I suck at summaries, but oh well.**

* * *

**Carlie's POV:**

"Be quiet!" I loudly whisper to the two giggling girls behind me. Eden and Maddie, my best friends, immediately go silent. "Sorry!" they simultaneously say. I swear, one day they are going to get me killed. We creep over to the electric fence that separates the district from the Meadow. It "guards the animals from attacking us." Well, that's at least what people try to make us think. It's more to keep us from attacking the animals. Also, the fence is rarely electrified, so I really see no point in keeping it. There is a hole in the fence that we can easily fit through, according to Maddie; I've always just climbed over it. I spot the hole and run over to it. When I try to get through, however, my sleeve gets caught in a piece of loose wire. Eden and Maddie laugh at this. "Good job, Carue!" Maddie says. I roll my eyes. My real name is Carlie, but Maddie has always called me Carue because of my terrible handwriting. **(A/N: Carue is pronounced Car-rue :P)**

_I found two pieces of paper just lying on the ground. Since I love to draw, and paper is rare for me, I picked them up and rushed home to get the only pencil I had. Once I got it, I decided on what to draw- the Meadow. I ran to the fence that was not electrified at the moment. I saw this and just scaled the fence, since I didn't notice the hole. Once I got deeper into the Meadow, I saw the perfect spot to try and sketch and began. After about half an hour, I had a decent copy of the place. I signed my name big and in capital letters at the top right corner of the sketch and was getting ready to leave._

_"What kind of a name is Carue?" I hear behind me and jump. _

_I turned around to see a girl staring back at me. She had light blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. She was holding a bow, too. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked at me again, waiting for me to speak. "M-my name is Carlie, actually." _

_"Oh, really now," she said. "You wrote Carue." "No, I didn't… I just have bad handwriting, I guess."_

_She just nodded and smiled. "Well, Carlie, my name is Madison, but you can call me Maddie. You should come to the meadow to draw more often, because you're really good at it."_

_"Uh, thanks. I might."_

_From that day on, I went there every day, even when I couldn't draw. I started just talking to Maddie while she hunted. Eventually, Eden wandered out into the Meadow while we were out there and we met her. That one spot is a place I've gone to every day possible, since it's the only place where my friends and I can just be our normal selves. _

Back to the present, the three of us have run to our spot in the Meadow already. "Wait… something doesn't feel right here," Eden says. We hear a twig snap and turn around to see a pair of light blue (almost grey) eyes staring back at us. Katniss Everdeen. I find it weird she snapped a twig for once, since she is normally the quietest huntress in the district. Katniss is a person that I admire. After her dad died in a mining accident, her mother went into a deep depression stage, leaving her to care for her little sister. She hunted in the woods illegally with Gale Hawthorne to get food and money. Her mom eventually came out of the depression, and Katniss kept hunting to make sure that they had enough food and money. Then, she was reaped into last year's Games (74th). She made it out alive, though, and I wish I could say the same for her district partner, Peeta. The two acted in love for the entire games to stay alive. In the end, they couldn't both win, so they threatened to eat poisonous berries and kill themselves. The head Game maker, Seneca Crane, tried to stop them, but only Katniss spit out the berries in time. Poor Peeta swallowed them and, well, you know the rest.

Now, though, the victor stares back at us with a bored expression. "Maddie, I thought you weren't going to hunt out here anymore." I'm a little shocked that Katniss knows her name.

Maddie shrugs. "It calms me. Also, I don't really hunt a lot anymore, I usually just come out here to talk with these two," she gestures at us.

"I know what you mean. This is the only place some people can be themselves." Katniss says. "Well I'll stop bothering you for now. Bye, Maddie. Oh yeah, bye… what are your names?" she says pointing at Eden and me. "My name's Eden," she answers loudly. "Mine is-"

"CARUE!" Maddie interrupts me. Katniss laughs. "Oh! Carlie, Maddie talks about you and Eden all the time. She calls you her little sister." Maddie smiles at this. "Okay, really, bye." Katniss walks into the trees surrounding the meadow until she disappears.

"I didn't know you and Katniss were friends," Eden says, reading my mind.

Maddie sits down. "I met her while I was hunting once. I seem to meet a lot of people while hunting. Like once, I met this weirdo chick who was drawing, and-"

"And then she slapped you for calling her a weirdo chick," I say, hitting her playfully. She gets up and I run away, knowing she is chasing me. When I turn to look back she tackles me to the ground and doesn't get up. "This isn't awkward at all!" I say, still lying under her. "Nope!" she yells in my ear. Eden comes over to where we are and screams "DOG PILE ON CARLIE!" and adds more weight on top of me. We're all laughing now. "Shh! We could still get in trouble for being out here," I whisper loudly. "Sorry," Eden says, now getting up. She gets Maddie to get off of me and I can finally breathe again. I slowly stand up and take a few deep breaths.

" Hey Maddersun?" I call her by nickname for her because I know she hates it. "Did you actually catch anything for food today?" She shakes her head no. "Then can we leave? I'm tired."  
"Sure we can. If you'll sing your song for me, that is," she says. She knows I hate to sing for people, but she and Eden say I have a great singing voice. I sigh and sing the words of the old song as they come onto my head:

_You brought out the real me  
I wish that you could see  
The effect you had, and still have  
Don't want you to go the wrong way  
I really want you to stay  
Or else I'm going to fade away  
to the person I used to be  
I never said a word  
I was afraid to be heard  
So just remember  
If you go away  
I'll be just another fadeaway _

I finish and look at Maddie and Eden to see them both smiling. "Why don't you like to sing for people?" Eden asks. "You have an amazing voice!"  
"Thanks, Eden, but really I'm not that great."  
"I beg to differ," Maddie disagrees. "C'mon guys, let's go. It's getting late." We all walk back to the fence lining the boundary between the Meadow and the district. When we get inside, we all split up to go to our houses: Maddie in the Seam, Eden in the town, and mine almost right in the middle of that. Once I get home, I greet my mother and father and head straight for where my bed is. I crawl into it and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Terrible ending, I know. Still, I had the idea for this while on a 12 hour car ride, and I had to type it up before I forgot. So even though I was groggy from the ride, I still think I may have done an okay job on this. This chapter was just to sort of give an idea of the relationship between Carlie, Maddie, and Eden. It will go into more detail later. ****Oh, and I actually was called Carue by someone, because that's what they thought I said. I just had to work it into the story somehow. Anyways, I need ideas for later in the story, so feel free to PM me some! Please review and maybe favorite! A couple reveiws would be GREAT for my first chapter!(: And don't hate me if it takes forever to update!  
~WhyIDontSpeak**


	2. Reaping Day Nightmare

**Hey guys! I'm shocked that someone added my story to their story alerts! Shout out to Gale-is-mine-76 (sorry if I got your name wrong!). No reviews yet, but we'll work on that hopefully. Anyway, this chapter takes place right before the reaping, skipping 2 days ahead. I'm not very good at going into great detail with things, so if you get confused somehow, you can PM me to ask.  
Oh, I forgot this last chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. If I did, I would make sure I was with JHutch all the time :P.**

* * *

**Carlie's POV:**

I walk out of my house slowly. As I step out, I can already feel the gloomy mood hovering over the district. The streets are quiet, with only the sound of footsteps. For three people, they are walking straight to their death (This year is a Quarter Quell, so there is a twist on the games: three people from each district go into the games). I'm an only child, so I'm the only person in my family that could possibly go. The only other people I have to worry about are Eden and Maddie. If they are chosen, though, I'm definitely volunteering for them.

As I am walking to the town square, I notice that Maddie is waiting for me a little up the road. I walk up to her and she looks almost in tears. I hate seeing her so nervous. "Carlie, what if-"

"You won't. I promise." She doesn't believe me, I can tell by her eyes.

"But… I've taken so much tesserae… I have my name in so many times! And you do too!" I sigh and hug her. She does the same. "There are plenty of other kids who have more slips in than you, and this year, the girls' and boys' slips are together, so you have a greater chance of not getting picked. Please don't cry, Maddie! If you do, you know I will." We break the hug and she gives me a small smile. "You seem to always act like the older one around here. I forget you're a year younger than me sometimes." I shrug and smile back. We turn and continue on the walk to the Reaping. At one point, I fall and my glasses fall off, lightening Maddie's mood a little, since she can make fun of me for something now.

We get to where the reaping will be held, and meet Eden before I have to leave both of them. Since they are both 15 and I'm 14, we'll be in different lines. We don't speak a word, just look at each other. Our facial expressions are saying enough. We're scared. We get in a quick group hug (we like hugging, don't judge us) and then I separate from the others. Besides them, I don't really talk to people, so I stand very quietly in my section. I just look around to occupy myself. Instead of the usual two bowls, there is only one on the stage. Mayor Undersee, our districts mayor, is in one of the four chairs on the stage. Another is occupied by our annoying escort, Effie Trinket. Next to her sits Katniss, who is currently talking to a sober Haymitch Abernathy. I can't help but smile thinking about last year's reaping. Haymitch was very drunk and went off the front of the stage.

My thoughts are interrupted by Mayor Undersee. He starts to tell the history of Panem, which I tune out completely. I've been hearing it since I started school, no need to hear it again every year. When I start listening again, he starts reading the names of past victors. We have only had three, and only two are alive still (Haymitch and Katniss). Then, Effie Trinket comes up to speak. Her annoying Capitol accent fills my ears. "Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I roll my eyes. She says the same thing every year. She also says "how big of an honor it is to be here and blah blah blah." She probably thinks this is the worst district ever. She eventually finishes and it's time for the drawing. I hold my breath and watch as her hand brushes some of the thousands of slips in the bowl. She picks one up (finally) and reads the name. I don't think I can breathe. I'm probably turning blue when some of the girls around me try to help me. By the time I'm recovered, it's too late to volunteer for her. I keep hearing the name repeated over and over in my head.

Madison Jackson.

**Maddie's POV: **

"Madison Jackson!" Effie calls out my name clearly. No, no, no! I was only a few in thousands! How could this have happened? Eden has turned pale and isn't moving. I slowly walk to the stage, with Effie beckoning me forward. "Come along, dear! Hurry!" I eventually get to the stage where I have to stand until the other two are reaped. I look over at Katniss. She's not the type to show her emotions, but now she actually does look a bit sad, but more mad. Effie pulls then next name quicker than she did mine.  
"Blair Drake!" The girl she called is in Carlie's age group. Before she can even take a step, I hear two voices yell "I VOLUNTEER!" at the exact same time. Oh, no. The voices are all too familiar. "I volunteer!" they both yell again. I might actually cry now. They can't do this. Effie looks confused. She talks to the peacekeepers standing by the stage. I hear "Should we just take them both?" Please, no. She walks back over to the microphone and I think I die a little inside when she speaks. "Well, you two, come on up! Both of you!" The two girls walk up next to me looking confident. "Now," Effie says, sounding happy that she got volunteers, "what are your names?" She brings them to the microphone. "Eden Martel," Eden states loudly. "Carlie Saraxs," Carlie says her name, almost sounding bored. I guess they are trying to look strong for the cameras. I don't think I have done a good job of doing that so far. People that haven't ever met me most likely think I'll be a weak tribute, an easy target. At the thought of this I try to make my facial expression not have a trace or being worried, sad, nervous, mad, anything.

"Shake hands, you three," Effie nudges us. I grab both of their hands and don't let go. They don't try to break free, either. We keep our hands joined until we are shoved into different rooms in the Justice Building. After a couple minutes of waiting, my mom comes in with my 5 year old brother. I hug them both for a while. "Remember," my mom says," you know Eden and Carlie are trustworthy. Stay with them, and be careful." I mutter a quiet 'I will' and my brother stares at me. "You will come home, right?" I smile at him. "I'm going to try to." They are shoved out the door in what feels like no time at all. The only other people that would visit with me will be with me on the train, so I'm left alone with my thoughts. I also have time to make sure I don't look like I've been crying or anything before I'm being rushed out of the room. After the ride to the train station, I'm being blinded by cameras. Reporters are literally everywhere. Luckily, Effie likes being on time, so she doesn't let them talk to any of us as she quickly gets us to our train.  
We are all shown to our rooms and we go into them. This is seriously the fanciest room I have ever seen. All I really want to do, though, is talk to Eden and Carlie. We haven't gotten to say a word to each other since before the reaping. Before I go to either of them, though, I need to get out of my reaping dress. I go to the drawers and pick out clothes. I end up going with some black pants that are comfortable and a random blue t-shirt. Honestly, I don't care what I look like right now, because that is not my top priority. I dress in the clothes and walk out of my room. I go up to Eden's door, take a deep breath, and knock.

* * *

**Cliffy maybe? Not really. :\  
****Whoo, chapter 2 done! Not sure if it was my best work, but oh well.  
I didn't mean to make Maddie seem really weak, but that's kind of just how she turned out in this chappie. She shouldn't seem like that later. Please review! I'm open to any ideas you have, so feel free to PM me! I'll try to update as often as I can, but I get writers block so easily, so please bear with me! Story should start gradually getting better.  
P.S., sorry for grammatical errors and Hunger Games facts I may miss. I read over my stuff, but it's kind of late while I'm typing this. I seem to always type when I'm tired. **

**~WhyIDontSpeak**


	3. Keeping secrets?

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've just been busy with…things.  
Only one review (thanks Blair, even though you told me in person that you liked it :3). Maybe one of you can fix that? :D Anyway, here's chapter 3! Forgive missed THG facts and gramatical errors, please.  
OH! I realized I haven't described Carlie or Eden very well yet, and I apologize. I rushed when I was writing the first chapter, and forgot.  
Eden is 15 about 5'3, her hair is in the middle of dark and light brown that looks sort of reddish (very right one on the book cover), and her eyes are a light blue color, but not very light. Thin, but not the thinnest person in the world.  
Carlie is 14, 5'7 (tall for her age...), brown hair that is really light (sometimes looks like a very rusty blonde), and her eyes are brown, but sometimes look green. She has glasses, also. She is thin, but sort of like eden in that way, except a bit skinnier.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Hunger Games. It would be cool if I did. **

* * *

**Eden's POV:**

A couple minutes after a finish exploring my room, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!"  
Carlie walks into my room and sits next to me on the bed. "Hi. I need to talk to you about… the games." She still hasn't smiled since before the reaping. It's not like her, and it's sort of scaring me. "Okay, what about the games?" I ask. She sighs. "Do you know why I volunteered?" I think for a few seconds before answering. "To protect Maddie, I'm guessing?"  
"Yes. Isn't that why you did?" I nod. "Okay, so, why don't we both do that during the games? We could plan our entire strategy around that." I smile and nod. "Perfect," she says. "Oh, but we can't tell Maddie. She'll freak out, and try to talk us out of it." I give a small nervous laugh. "Yeah. Are we going to try and get other allies?"  
She shrugs. "If we can find someone we think we can trust, sure. I doubt that will happen, though." It stays silent for a minute or two.  
"Why don't we avoid talking about the games until we have to? It's making you act serious, and I don't like it." She laughs quietly. "I'm sorry, is this better for you?" She clears her throat. "AHEM. I have a math problem for you." I try (and fail) to make my face look pouty. "B-but I hate math!" "Well, I don't care! Here it is: If red plus blue equals purple, and there is a boy named Josh, how many pieces of bread does it take to cover your house? Keep in mind that trees are purple." I look at her with the most confused look I can give. She smiles. "Normal Carlie back?" I nod. "Normal Carlie is back." She says something I can't understand, and I'm about to ask her, until I hear another knock on the door. _Well, I'm really popular today!  
_I lower my voice to a whisper that is barely audible, but easy enough to understand. "It's probably Maddie! If we're both in here talking, she'll know were planning something. You know how she is." She gets what I mean, and starts to slip underneath the bed. "One second!" I say so Maddie won't come in. Once Carlie is hidden, I say that she may enter.  
She walks in and sits almost exactly where Carlie did earlier. I find this funny (in a weird type way) and smile. Maddie gives me a questioning look, and I shrug. "So," I drag out the 'o', "what do you need?" She takes a few seconds to reply. "I really just wanted to talk to you two," she says, referring to Carlie, too. "I went to her room, but, she wasn't in there. Have you seen her?" "Nope," I reply, sounding truthful. "She is probably doing something weird. Weird people do weird things," I say the last part a bit louder than the first. I feel Carlie kick the bottom of the bed, making it shake a little. "What was that?" Maddie asks. She starts to look under the bed. "Maybe just a bumpy train ride," I reply a bit too quickly. She doesn't check. "Okay," she draws out the 'ay', "maybe I should come back to talk later, whenever Carlie turns up. I'd rather when all three of us are together." I nod in agreement, and she gets up and leaves. "Okay, she's gone. Get out." She crawls out. "Weird people shouldn't take orders from people," she says smirking. "I will anyway, though. See you to eat." I wave and she exits my room.  
_And to think, my last carefree days before the games are going to be spent with them. What's going to happen to us all, anyway? We don't even know if we can get Maddie out alive. _I sigh and lie down. _Sure, I don't know what will happen, but does it really matter? I'll find__ out in a few days, anyway. Best not to think about it now. _I have thoughts like that for the next ten minutes or so, until Effie is calling me for dinner.

* * *

**I'm sorry some of you had to wait so long for such a short and crappy chapter :P. I'm going to try to update sooner next time. It's just that I get writers block so often…  
Anyways, please review!(:**

**~WhyIDon'tSpeak (P.S., I might just start signing with my real ((first)) name, just because I want to…)**


	4. Author's Note!

**(Sorry if you guys thought this was an actual chapter!)OHMYGOSH YOU GUYS! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! I've been so busy at a camp I go to that I have had literally no time at all to type anything. You have no idea how mad I was that I couldn't do another chapter for y'all. Oh, if I ever say something that sounds extremely redneck or southern, it's because I'm from Alabama. Don't judge me. **

**On another note, I decided I should start responding to reviews since I don't get that many. I'm sorry if I get one of your names wrong.**

**Blairbishop06: Thanks! And Blair (the character) isn't that important (yet(; ) I might or might not try to put her back into the story at some point… that isn't a spoiler really so don't be mad. :P**

**Moonlight Resonance: Thank you for reviewing! It does feel pretty good to get one (I'm not going to lie… when I saw someone besides my best friend reviewed this I smiled like an idiot). And thanks for the advice on paragraphs. I think I was actually going to make paragraphs, but some part of my head said, "Don't do that, 'cause that would look wrong." I listened to it.  
Oh wow… I died out laughing when you said you liked Carlie the most so far. Mostly because I based her off of myself, and Hi! My name's Carlie! xD **

**Yes, you have a point about the three winning. All I have to say is that I have plans for who will win. Whether people will like what I do or not, I'm not sure.**

Okay, that's it for responses.  
I forgot that you aren't supposed to just do author's notes as chapters, so here's a beautiful story for you all:

One day, all the unicorns that have ever lived came down to Panem and gave Maddie, Eden, and Carlie magical powers. They then turned into ninjas and killed the president, ridding the country of the hunger games. The end!

**^I don't know about you, but that almost made me cry. Not really. Seriously, right after I post this I'm going to try to type another chapter. Again, I apologize. **

**P.S., I didn't do a very good check on my spelling or anything, so, sorry for that, too.**


End file.
